Umbra Historia
The Apocalypse In the year 21XX, devastation struck humanity. A hole opened up in both the north and south poles. At first, none can decipher what it meant. But eventually, black motes of darkness exploded out of the South Pole, while incandescent flies erupted from the North. The two waves of light and dark clashed into each other and dissipated in an iridescent sheen. That was when it began. People were struck by a terrible plague disease, known as the Soul Virus. The Soul Virus ate away at most of the human race, and those that were spared found that they had the ability to perform miraculous feats, summoning swords out of thin air, bending light, healing with a touch. It was an Age of Magic and Malady. Those lucky to be gifted with Magic were known as Thaumaturges, and their powers were Thaumaturgies. Workers and workings of wonder. Soon, three-fourths of the entire Human population had been wiped out, and the Thaumaturges took action, creating protectional bunkers from a new force first seen from the country of Japan. The entire world knew their name soon — Jousho. Spirits that are invading the world. They are shadowy souls trapped within metal, robotic husks that protect the vulnerable Shadow within, which houses their Core. The Jousho began moving over like a wave, and the Thaumaturges put their miracles to action, and they began the War of Magic and Malady, slaying all the Jousho they could come across. The Jousho fought back, of course, and thus begun the Pentagram Academy, to train the ones gifted with powers. There are a special unit force that are being trained as we speak, taught in the highest level of combat, survivability, and terrain transportation. They fight against the Jousho and scavenge for materials to save Mankind’s future. They are the Senki, heroic legends, huntsmen and huntresses. The Age of Magic and Malady This Age began with malady in mind. The Soul Virus away at the minds and souls of Humans, turning them into heartless shadowy husks. These black shadows with gleaming white eyes inhabited metallic shells known as Husks. These became known as Jousho. There were many types of Jousho -- from the usual weak grunt types, to the large Titan types. The Thaumaturges attacked the Jousho when it attacked one of their own, and soon, the War of Magic and Malady began, between the Thaumaturges (the surviving Humans) and the Jousho. Soon, specialized combat Hunters, known as Senki, were trained so that they may continue the fight while the Bastions were being created. Soon, the Bastion Project was finished, with five main Bastions: Oriental Bastion, in the Philippines. American Bastion, in Canada. Mediterranean Bastion, in Palestine. Arctic Bastion, in Greenland. and '''African Bastion, '''in South Africa. With the last vestiges of the internet, the five Bastions connected themselves to the Net, a new version of the internet that can only be accessed by the Bastion and Bastion-sanctioned devices. With new Senki being trained by the Pentagram Academies, the Age of Magic and Malady raged on, and it seemed like there was no light at the end of the tunnel. The Fall of African Bastion One fateful day, the Net to the African Bastion was cut off. In the year of 204, after the Soul Virus, all communications with the African Bastion was cut. There was an intense blackout as people tried to reestablish the comms. Eventually, they did. And they found the African Bastion deserted. Not wanting the resources to go to waste, they spread out the Digitized resources out to all four Bastions. And Humanity was reminded on that fateful day, that the Bastions can still fall. That there is still war. And if they don't win, then Earth is theirs no more. The Rise of the Senki You are a Senki, a hunter trained in your Thaumaturgy and primed for combat against Jousho. You've mastered arts of war, scavenging, and the way to survive in the post-apocalyptic world. With the Jousho rising, the Bastions falling, the Senki stand as the front line defense of Mankind. If the Senki fall, then Humanity falls with them.